Falling Rain
by pococo
Summary: His name was Edmund Pevensie and that was not always his name. . Ever since he was a young child he could tell he was different then the rest of his family. Things happened around him. Once upon a time his name was Harry Potter...
1. Prologue

Falling Rain

Prologue

* * *

><p>His name was Edmund Pevensie and that was not always his name. Ever since he was a young child he could tell he was different then the rest of his family. When ever he was overly stressed, angry, sad, or really any extreme emotion things happened around him.<p>

His parents told him it wasn't his fault. He didn't believe them.

So for the first dozen or so years of his life he believed himself different then his siblings. But then they found _it_. It being Narnia of course. While there he had betrayed his family for a _witch_ and even till this day he still had nightmares about her and oddly enough a green light and a women screaming. When ever he had confronted his parents about it they would tell him it was just a nightmare and that it never happened.

And so he just stopped confronting them about it. He had taken it to Peter and Lucy and they tried comforting him and it helped a lot. It truly did. With Susan ignoring them and trying to forget about Narnia, the country they had been the Sovereigns over, he only had those two and it still hurt him a lot that she would ignore them, and _deny_ Narnia.

He could not take not knowing anymore and so he went digging in their attic hoping to find something out. If it was something that happened when he was a child if not… He just needed to know. And he dug and he dug and finally came across a paper. A paper so important that his hands shook while he read.

And when he was done he let it fall to the attic floor. Because even he could not deny what he saw.

_Adoption papers of one Edmund Pevensie…_

* * *

><p>He was confused and started lashing out on his siblings on his parents… He cried himself to sleep at night. They weren't his parents.. They weren't his siblings. If they were not who were his parents did he have any <em>blood<em> siblings?

It was rainy April afternoon when he left his house his eye blotchy, his nose still sniffling. His brother and sister were trying to keep him in. But he wouldn't he needed to find out… He had gotten a letter the previous night telling him to meet someone at a place called the Leaky Cauldron. They had said they knew his parents, and all about them and…

And he knew he couldn't really get his hopes up.

And before he knew it he was crossing a busy road, it was still raining, and then he heard the squeal of the tires on asphalt, he looked up and saw the car rushing towards him. His eye widened but what he saw in the head lights of the car stopped him in his tracks. If he had not seen anything he would have had enough time to race to the sidewalk and get away with no injures. But he had.

There in the headlights of the car was a great large Lion.

And he knew what he had to do.

Everything went black and he felt the breath of the Great Lion.

His name was Edmund Pevensie and that was not always his name. Once upon a time, his name was Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>I had this idea for a while and I had to get it down and post it. If people like it I might continue it. But only if people like it. Please review and tell me what you guys think. If I do continue things will be explained in the next few chapters. <strong>

**As always review and favorite.**

**Also if you like Hetalia: Axis Powers and Narnia check out my oneshot series Chronicle of Hetalia. 83 **


	2. Chapter 1

**Falling Rain: Chapter 1**

For the first time in a long while Edmund woke alone.

Normally, this wouldn't have been a weird thing after all he _was_ 11 years old and couldn't be expected to sleep in bed with his mother or, god-forbid, any of the older, or younger, siblings.

But with the return from Narnia, with the return to Finchley, he had started climbing into bed with his brother. Peter, who was quite used to this from their days in Narnia had quickly ushered him into his bed and he had comfortably snuggled into the crook of his elder brothers arms.

This didn't happen all that much though, if Edmund was being truthful. Perhaps only once every two weeks at most and only when his nightmares came to be too much.

England it seemed made the nightmares just that much worse. When he and his siblings had gotten off the train to greet their mother it had hit him just then how much of a rebellious brat he had been, to him, 15 years ago. His mother had gone on to greet his siblings with kisses and hugs and had then stood in front of him as if expecting him to push her away and forsake her as his mother.

She was rightly surprised when he had barreled into her hugging her tightly whispering over and over "Sorry, sorry, sorry." As if praying, begging her forgiveness for some invisible—for her—sin. She had just given a small smile to her son and hugged him back tightly.

England, to Edmund, was the source of his problems. He never realized the extent of his mischief and bad behavior until he was face to face with his 'friends' them begging him to go with them to cause ruckus and mayhem and then called and ridiculed a traitor, traitor, traitor for deserting them and betraying them.

And that's what caused Edmund his nightmares. Flashbacks to the White Witch and how he turned traitor to his siblings how he betrayed their trust haunted him. And all for what, Edmund thought, for some sweets. How naïve, how foolish this 'Just King' really was.

With the finding of his adoption papers England just got that much worse. At least, if he had never found them he would probably have eventually stopped doubting himself but, but he was a traitor, always would be. He betrayed his siblings, who loved him and treated him like their flesh and blood brother despite the fact that he wasn't. Though, he very much doubted they knew they were not blood related that was all he could think of when he found out.

_And his name wasn't even Edmund to begin with._ Apparently, he was found outside the orphanage without any sort of ID or way of identifying his own name. So they had given him a new name and when not a couple months later a young mother of 2 came looking to adopt, as her last pregnancy had left her with complications and she probably wouldn't have another child unless it was a miracle by God himself. She had always wanted a big family, she had told him that herself when he asked her one day when he was younger and asked why he had so many siblings.

Edmund was alone now all alone.

He woke alone to stone walls and cots, the kind of which Edmund could remember in Cair Paravel's infirmary. He gazed around in confusion. The last he knew of he was in London, planning to meet up with whoever delivered that letter to him.

It didn't seemed to occur to Edmund till now, that his going to meet this mystery person was weird in and of itself. For one the letter had appeared out of nowhere, though Edmund had initially ignored that at first, used to the strangeness of magic in Narnia to not bat an eyelash at it.

But realizing now that this was _England_ not Narnia and magic did most certainly NOT exist in England that he was hasty in his going to this supposed meeting.

And now, the just king regretted it. Obviously he was, what kidnapped? And what of getting his by that automobile now that he also thought about it? How did he have no wounds what so ever? And his siblings, if he was hurt they would be here with him, Lucy fretting trying to see what was wrong and trying to heal him and soothe him herself. Susan, despite trying to ignore their adventures and life in Narnia was still the Gentle and still cared for her brother enough to mother hen him.

And Peter, Aslan that man would be going on and on about how he has to protect him better, not let him out of his sight. He loved his brother, truly he did sometimes bordering on non-brotherly love at times, but his King was too protective.

Maybe he _should_ have listened to Peter and Lucy about not going out in the rain. Not that he would admit that to them, he was too prideful.

Edmund sighed as he heard voices on the other end of the door at the end of this 'infirmary' and watched with some sort of detachedness as 4 people walked into the room discussing things that Edmund couldn't make heads or tails of.

"—Sirius, my boy, please stop worrying. I'm sure young Harry is fine and will wake up soon-"

"_Harry!"_ Edmund looked at the man with curly black hair with some sort of aloofness and straightened his back, the Just King making reappearance for the first time in a long while.

"Do I know you?" He said, tone pleasant but with an undertone of _don't underestimate me_.

"Y-You don't know me, pup?"

Pup? Edmund wanted to shake his head sure he had been called such by some of the talking canines of Narnia but for a Son of Adam to call him such was really bizarre.

"Of _course_ not and you don't seem to know me either. My name is not Harry. It's Edmund, Edmund Pevensie." Oh how he wished he could also state his title maybe then the other 3 people would stop looking at him like he was a child.

But he was, a traitorous voice in the back of his mind reminded him tauntingly. You are 11 not 26 anymore just a child, just a child.

And then Edmund slapped the voice away as if it was just a pest and then smiled his most innocent smile, one that had worked on more important people these ones, and looked up at them from under his eyelashes.

"What?" The man looked as if he touched a hot stove and didn't know the repercussions of such a thing.

"It IS the name my mother," _orphanage matron_ ", gave me I'll have you know. And Pevensie is my family name."

The older man, which some part of Edmund; the still childish 11 year old non-king Edmund—wanted to taunt for looking very eerily like Merlin, looked at him with some kind of thoughtful look on his face and strolled forward before reaching Edmund and parting some of his hair.

"The scar is here." Edmund's hand automatically reached for his sword before he flinched back realizing it was not there and he wasn't in Narnia.

"You are most certainly Harry Potter, but on the other hand it is quite possible you are _also_ Edmund Pevensie. Tell me Mr. Pevensie were you adopted by any chance?"

Edmund looked at him shocked before realizing, these people knew. Knew who he really was, knew possibly his birth parents.

Thousands of questions ran through his mind. Why did his parents abandon him? Did they even love him? Who were these people?

"Who _are_ you?"

"I, my dear boy, am Albus Dumbledore. And these people are Sirius Black, Madame Pomphrey and Minerva McGonagall. Welcome to Hogwarts School of WitchCraft and Wizardry."

* * *

><p><strong>Eh hh hehe long wait no write sorry. Idek whats up with that but recently I got back into TCoN and? ? I got inspired haha. <strong>

**By the wayy y pairings wise.**

**I'm kinda partial to Peter/Edmund myself. Though honestly I can keep it brotherly if anyone doesnt like it. I mean, its not even incest with the background of this story with Edmund being Harry and not related to him by blood so uhm thoughts?**

**I kinda want to do an Edmund slash though (i just seem him liking guys? idk man) so thoughts for other pairings. I like most Harry slash pairings so i can practically do anything (within limits).**


End file.
